


An Ocean of Sweat

by orangelemon (etoilephilante)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Jongho, Clubbing, Hooking up, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn Without Plot, Smut, awkward hongjoong, but like VERY implied, but not so much smut either?, but porn with a plot too, but they become more than one night stands, idk what's going on in this fic just read it, if u ever wondered if u could find the love of ur love in a club, implied depression, in this fic they DID, jongjoong ride or die, mention of alcohol use, sexy hongjoong, sexy jongho, tagging bullshit to hide the fact idk what to tag keep scrolling, the answer is yes, u can choose not to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon
Summary: "Makes me forget about how boring and lonely my life is,” Hongjoong replied, self-deprecating, but lighthearted. Jongho’s owlish eyes seemed to grow rounder, triggering an amused snort from him. “I use beautiful men like you to make myself feel special.” He punctuated his confession by bumping the tip of Jongho’s kitten-like nose with his pointer finger, and Jongho blinked.“That sounds sad,” he said with an even voice, and Hongjoong simply smirked, shrugging.(Hongjoong forgets about his loneliness with hook-ups. Jongho is different than anything he's ever known.)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	An Ocean of Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was supposed to be a drabble and then it wasn't anymore.
> 
> my writing style is a bit different than the usual?? i usually focus more on the atmosphere to reflect the characters' psychology, but in this one i focused my narration on the psychology itself. i developed a love hate relationship with this fic while writing it ngl so i'm sorry that after more than a month without posting anything i come back with something i'm not 100% happy with
> 
> but enough talking, i hope everyone will enjoy this!!!!!!

The crowd was a giant monster of lust, sweat, of bitter and sweet alcohol, of assholes unaware of the meaning of boundaries, of messy limbs, and panting breaths. The heavy bass of the music blasting through the club made Hongjoong’s heart pound in his chest, as he was dancing with his eyelids closed. There was no air, and yet, as he felt the sugar and alcohol of his cocktail cloud his brain, relax every one of his muscles, Hongjoong couldn’t help but feel like he was breathing for the first time in a week.

At the scale of the universe, Hongjoong was a mere ant. A young man who buttoned up a white shirt, tucked it in cheap black slacks and sat his ass down on an office chair for the whole day, every day, got his soul sucked out of his body and called this work. At the scale of his incredibly small world, once a week, he became a god, who reminded himself of his own existence by seeking, for a few hours, the warmth of a stranger’s arms. It was a lonely life, a glass jail where he had locked himself in, that was made bearable by this habit that broke a cold routine.

But Hongjoong was okay with it, not happy, but okay.

This night was like almost every single Saturday night that he had come to this club, ordered a drink, sipping its sweet content and getting drunk on the atmosphere peculiar to the dancefloor, to eventually choose which of the hands that he had allowed to roam on his body he would grab and let it lead him to an unknown man’s place.

But as he was breathing in the sweaty neck of a random guy that had found his way to him, Hongjoong opened his eyes and locked gaze with black pupils that looked incredibly sparkly in the middle of a face hidden by the shadow. And suddenly, he forgot all about the guy whose body was draped over his, intrigued by another man sitting in a corner ignored by the neon lights that flickered above the dancing crowd.

Hongjoong smirked, snorting for himself when it appeared that his new target felt caught red-handed watching him, widening his eyes once he noticed that Hongjoong had seen him, and looking elsewhere. Running a hand through soaked red strands to get them out of his sticky forehead, he suddenly could only see the man sitting in this dark corner. No more of the crowd that drowned him like a ravaging wave, no more of the hands that brushed him and felt like seaweeds pulling him down, further into this sea of people.

He raised a carefully drawn eyebrow at the stranger once the latter finally looked at him again. Moving his hips to the rhythm of the deafening music, and freeing himself from the man already grinding against him without ever breaking the eye contact with his new target, Hongjoong raised a finger, pointed at him and waved him over.

The red-haired man couldn’t help but laugh, amused, at how out of place the stranger looked, as he was walking closer, stumbling a few times while trying to avoid drunk people unaware of their surroundings. Even Hongjoong had stopped dancing, standing still, just too enticed by this awkward man, until he stopped a meter away, his arms dangling at his sides; it was eventually Hongjoong who took the last step, diving into the stranger’s warmth.

“You look like a fish out of its tank,” Hongjoong giggled in the man’s ear after he had wrapped his arms around the newcomer’s neck, moving his hips to match the music.

“I don’t usually do this,” the man breathed out, looking impressed that he had come this far.

“Clubbing, or dancing with a stranger?”

“Both.”

Hongjoong smiled at him when he felt hands timidly rest on his waist, holding up as if he could be shattered like glass. “You can hold me harder. I’m Hongjoong, by the way,” he said, humming when the other man tentatively squeezed him tighter against his body. He couldn’t help but notice the strength of these large hands that spread their fingers like a fan on the small of his back.

“Jongho,” the stocky man replied.

Hongjoong grinned, and prompted Jongho to move his body in unison with him, finding pleasure in gripping his broad shoulders.

They danced, breathing in each other’s perfume, and little by little, the nervousness and shyness that painted Jongho’s round face disappeared, to give way to the attraction and interest that Hongjoong had briefly seen glinting in his eyes when their gazes had first met.

Later, they were panting, all clammy, at the bar, and the red-haired man felt weirdly peaceful from where he was sitting on a high stool, playing with Jongho's ashy blonde hair, the latter's thick arm wrapped around his back. “So, what are you doing here, if it’s not your scene?” Hongjoong asked, sipping on a drink that he had been kindly offered.

“Celebrating my friend’s promotion, he disappeared a while ago. You seem very…” Jongho trailed off, looking for the right words, his eyes wandering on the way Hongjoong’s mouth twisted around his straw, which filled the smaller with a scorching hot feeling of satisfaction. “Used to this,” he eventually finished, meeting Hongjoong’s gaze again, to see mischief glimmering in it.

“Makes me forget about how boring and lonely my life is,” Hongjoong replied, self-deprecating, but lighthearted. Jongho’s owlish eyes seemed to grow rounder, triggering an amused snort from him. “I use beautiful men like you to make myself feel special.” He punctuated his confession by bumping the tip of Jongho’s kitten-like nose with his pointer finger, and Jongho blinked.

“That sounds sad,” he said with an even voice, and Hongjoong simply smirked, shrugging.

The way Jongho was drawing circles on his shoulder blade with his thumb, the way his own figure fit against the blonde’s broad one, the way the innocent rainbow aura that seemed to seep out of him painted his soul that had been made black and white long ago; all this, made Hongjoong's Saturday night different than all his previous ones in such a weird and nice way. He felt oddly peaceful, despite the chaos that surrounded them as if Jongho's secure arms were a protective bubble around them.

Hongjoong wondered if he should be scared but ultimately decided this change in the pace of his heart didn't hurt enough to run away and find another target.

“Very sad,” he admitted, with laughter in his voice that contradicted it entirely, even though he was being impressively open. “So, wanna make me feel special, tonight?”

Jongho swallowed, and for a second, Hongjoong wondered what he was thinking. The only answer he got was the kiss that landed on his lips. The red-haired man gladly reciprocated it, grabbing the fabric of Jongho’s shirt between his fingers.

“This is another thing I don’t usually do,” Jongho confessed, once Hongjoong opened the taxi’s door for them both after they had decided to take their make-out session to the blonde’s place. “Hooking up with a stranger, I mean.”

“But do you want to?” Jongho looked at Hongjoong, slowly blinking, and then quickly nodded. “Then I’ll make sure you won’t regret it,” he winked, catching Jongho’s hand and pulling him with him in the car.

"Can I..." the blonde whispered against his lips, and it took a few seconds for Hongjoong to realize that Jongho was talking to him, his brain too foggy by the thought that being pressed against a stranger's door, with a thigh rubbing his crotch, was his favorite place to be.

"Can you what?" the red-haired man breathed out, his head tilting backward in the hope that Jongho's mouth would come to bite his skin here. He hummed when he felt the other man's large hands squeeze his waist, grabbing his forearms to support himself as he was desperately chasing pleasure against Jongho's thigh – that he couldn't wait to see bare, feeling how firm his muscles were between his own legs, maybe he would leave bite marks there.

"Can I lift you up?" Hongjoong opened his eyes surprised, used to men doing whatever they wanted with him until they had found what they had been looking for. He blinked twice, scrutinizing Jongho's earnest eyes, and finally nodded, looking a little dazed. Regaining his composure back, he painted a playful grin on his face.

"You can do me however you want, sweet boy," he giggled. Jongho didn't reply, catching the red-haired man's lips between his own instead – Hongjoong couldn't hold back the shiver that shot through his entire body when the blonde's hands slid down to his buttocks and effortlessly wrapped the smaller's legs around him. Hongjoong unconsciously arched his back while wrapping his thin arms around Jongho's neck and moaned in the kiss when he felt the latter's clothed crotch right under his ass.

The stocky man took a few steps backward, leaving the doorway to lead them further into his apartment, without breaking the kiss.

They parted when Jongho stopped in the middle of the living room. "Huh, do you want anything to drink?" he said as if good host manners had suddenly crossed his mind. Hongjoong burst out in laughter, once again surprised, and Jongho looked at him with an uncertain smile.

"I will keep myself from making a filthy joke, and you will take me to your bedroom to fuck me, okay?" Jongho let out an embarrassed chuckle and nodded, before shuddering when Hongjoong started kissing right below his ear and then softly bit his lobe.

The red-haired man's guts twisted when Jongho laid him down on the bed oh-so-gently once they had reached the bedroom, and it only made Hongjoong more frantic. He almost ripped Jongho's black dress shirt, and it made the latter snort when he intertwined his fingers with his shaky ones, where they were struggling to undo his buttons.

Jongho was very fit, soft and round but also firm and hard. Hongjoong wanted him to crush him until he couldn't spell his own name.

Their paces were mismatched, and yet it created a perfect harmony of pleasure. While Hongjoong was desperate, wanted more, now and faster, digging his nails into the other man's flesh, Jongho, however, was taking his sweet time, kind and unhurried. He removed the smaller's clothes with feather hands, leaving sweet kisses and strokes on Hongjoong's skin – and it only served to make him more impatient, huffing and puffing and yet loving the way Jongho was forcing him to wait.

Hongjoong felt special, and his dick had yet to be touched, and it made him feel like he was about to explode. Jongho was thinking more about making him feel good, than burying himself balls deep in his ass and it was so different, too different than anyone before.

Hongjoong grabbed a fistful of ashy blonde hair when Jongho slowly took off his underwear, and he found himself entirely bare, his stomach clenching and his toes curling when Jongho's hot breath hit his dick.

The red-haired man almost cried in pleasure, his back arching and his head lolling from one side to another on the cushions, while Jongho had two fingers up his ass and was painting flowers with his teeth and lips on the makeshift canvas that Hongjoong's inner thigh had become. He thought he went deaf and blind for a moment when Jongho nibbled on the fragile skin where his leg and his pubis met.

When Hongjoong started begging for even more and Jongho sat back up, the smaller pushed the blonde by his shoulders, with his eyes filled with desire. Jongho was beautiful, but he was even more now that Hongjoong was sitting with his legs framing his hips, his overused mouth an inflamed red, and his silky hair crowning his head. "Let me make you feel a little special, too," Hongjoong croaked out, his voice a little breathless, and an almost predatory smile revealing his teeth. Jongho agreed by pulling the smaller down, his palm on his neck, and giving him a kiss that translated both men’s restlessness, full of tongue, and clashing teeth.

Hongjoong came with his fingers carving red marks around Jongho's wrists, while the latter had his hands solidly and securely wrapped around his waist ever since the smaller man's thighs had started trembling with overexertion. His head was tilting forward, his red bangs falling over his closed eyes and frowned eyebrows, and his mouth parted, giving in to his climax. Jongho was in no better state, sweat making his chest glister while he was harshly breathing, his half-lidded eyes riveted with fascination to Hongjoong's face, to the way his collarbones delicately peaked at the base of his neck, to the hickey that he had left above his belly button, and it was this sight that pulled him to his edge.

They basked in the aftermath for perhaps hours, sleepily, with Hongjoong's figure covering Jongho's, his cheek pressed against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. None of them were willing to move, finding comfort in each other's presence.

When Hongjoong woke up, tan and smooth arms wrapped around his thinner frame, the first thing he thought was “ _I never want to leave this warmth,_ ” and as he felt Jongho squeeze him tighter against his burning chest, sending shivers to his bareback, his second thought was more panicked, “ _Shit, I need to leave, now_.”

"Is it usually now that you discreetly sneak out of your hookups' arms and disappear from their lives forever?" a hoarse and groggy voice echoed in the room, and Hongjoong tensed. Jongho's breath was hitting the crown of his head, and he could only stare with his eyes ready to fall out their sockets at the freckle right above a light brown nipple, speechless.

"I don't usually stay the night," Hongjoong eventually choked out. It was as if all the bravado he allowed himself to have on Saturday nights, had utterly faded away from his body. From a god who descended upon human lives to remind himself of his own existence, he had come back to the state of a mere ant.

Hongjoong caught himself thinking that he didn't want Jongho to know about his daylight self. He almost wanted to remain a night-time creature that Jongho would have wondered for the rest of his life if he had imagined him. He also caught himself wondering if Jongho would be as interested when Hongjoong would have removed all his makeup and put back on his formal wear.

"Well," Jongho sighed, sitting up on his bed, and the red-haired man could only stare at the expanse of his broad and tan back, at all the curves of his muscles, at the red marks that striped his skin. "Might as well stay for breakfast, hm?" he suggested, glancing back at the smaller above his shoulder. Hongjoong noticed the way his eyes traveled down from his face to his naked chest, and he was suddenly hyper-aware of how exposed he was, Jongho's blanket having slipped until they only covered their legs. He grabbed the hem of the sheet, dragging it higher across his torso.

"I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee," Hongjoong choked out, and his breath was taken away by the beam that made Jongho's face shine.

The blonde put a hand on Hongjoong's, where they were still grasping at the sheets, right above his heart, and rubbed circles with his thumb on its back. The red-haired man felt a heavy mix of fondness and bashfulness make his heart pick up until it threatened to shatter his bones at this gentle gesture.

"The bathroom is the door right next to this one, feel free to use it and join me in the kitchen, then." With these simple words, and no further attempt to be intimate with him – which also left Hongjoong with an oddly happy warmth pooling at the base of his stomach – Jongho got out of bed and left the room after grabbing a pair of underwear. If Hongjoong licked his lips from where he was still lying on the messy sheets, his eyes unable to leave the sight of the blonde's firm ass and thighs, nobody needed to know.

He joined Jongho in the kitchen, silent, his makeup off and his hair smelling like his host's shampoo – he hadn't been able to resist to the temptation when he had found the bottle and remembered the way Jongho's ashy blonde hair had filled his guts with peacefulness the night before. Jongho raised his eyes towards him when Hongjoong entered the room and slid a cup of coffee in his direction while sipping on his own. The red-haired man quietly sat down at the kitchen counter, across from Jongho, his gaze riveted to his face.

Hongjoong didn't know how to act, where he stood in front of this man that looked so comfortable – it was as if their roles had been reversed when the sun had arisen, Jongho was the one in his element, while Hongjoong was in unknown territory.

The red-haired man took a sip of coffee and inwardly scolded himself, begging himself to get his senses back and at least act like he wasn't completely lost.

"You're just as beautiful with a bare face," Jongho suddenly stated, startling Hongjoong, who felt his ears redden. He cleared his throat and couldn't hold back the genuine smile that bloomed on his lips.

"I'm much more different once morning has come, I know."

"Aren't we all?" Hongjoong blinked at Jongho and felt himself relax at the sight of a gummy smile that made the blonde look like a Teddy bear. "We all have different sides to ourselves."

The smaller didn't answer, settling with beaming behind his cup. He had no idea why the other man's words of reassurance toned his insecurities down.

They silently ate breakfast, basking in the quiet and warm morning hues that painted Jongho's apartment, the sound of cars in the streets filtering through the open windows. The awkwardness was blending itself with a comfortable atmosphere, and neither of them really knew how to talk, but they communicated with shy glances cast at each other. Hongjoong thought for himself that it would be nice if Jongho wanted to see him again.

"I should go," the red-haired man breathed out after he finished his coffee. He had nothing to do actually, if Jongho asked for it, he would gladly accept to spent a day doing nothing with this soft man. He was curious about how his arms could feel while watching a movie while cuddling on the couch.

Jongho nodded, opening his mouth and closing it, but said nothing; Hongjoong turned around and started walking toward the door, his fist clenching and unclenching.

“Hey, wait!” And Hongjoong turned around, raising an eyebrow – he did his best to conceal the eagerness that made his heart jump. Jongho was gnawing at his bottom lip, an adorable and soft pink spreading on his cheeks. “Can I have your number?”

Hongjoong smirked, hiding the way his heart jumped in his chest. He ignored the voice in his head that yelled at him that he had already stayed long enough at this man’s side, that he shouldn’t grow hope in his heart, that he should go before letting himself get too intrigued by the colors that this stranger emanated. And slowly made his way back to the kitchen, where Jongho was standing. "I don't usually do this," Hongjoong softly said, mirroring Jongho's first words to him.

"Let beautiful men like me make you feel special for more than a night?" the blonde replied in a tentative tone, and the red-haired man could only let out a stunned chuckle.

“You have to call me, okay?” Hongjoong whispered, once his number was saved in Jongho’s phone. He raised himself on his tiptoes and left a quick kiss on the man’s cheekbone, giggling when it made him open his eyes wider and his flush burn redder on his golden skin. “If you don’t call me back, you’ll step on dog poop when you go to work!” he joked, when he eventually stepped backward, laughing, and left the apartment with a skip in his steps.

Weirdly enough, he couldn’t wait for Jongho to call.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me abt ur thoughts and leave kudos if u enjoyed this, i love u muah muah
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mingiopom)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante)


End file.
